


Providing Some Excellent Service

by WestOrEast



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Service Submission, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Max has got to do what she has to do to make her girlfriend happy. Even if that means sucking a man's cock to get him clean after fucking Chloe. Especially if it means that.





	Providing Some Excellent Service

I’m Max Caulfield, and I’m giving a man a blowjob. My head is bobbing up and down along his cock, tongue pressed against his hot, hard shaft. On every stroke, I go all the way down, until my face is buried in the wiry tangles of his pubic hair. And then I’m hauled back up, given just enough time to breathe a _bit_ before I go back down.  
  
And as I suck his cock, I have to taste what's on it. The taste of his cum. And the taste of Chloe's arousal. I can see my girlfriend out of the corner of my eye, laying on her back, exhausted, as semen seeps out of her pussy. He fucked my girlfriend while I watched. And Chloe looked so _happy_ as she came from a man's dick.  
  
And now here I am, sucking cock, over and over again. He hasn't told me if he's going to cum from this, or if I’m just getting him ready for another round with my girlfriend. Or with me.  
  
This is nuts. How did it come to this? Out of the corner of my eye, Chloe pants and stares up the ceiling, still not recovered from what this guy did to her. I can't blame her - he made me watch the whole thing, and I could tell exactly how, um, exhausting...  
  
_Amazing_  
  
...it would have been. And now I'm on my knees, in front of the tattered old recliner with its sewn-on patches and musty smell, cleaning up the aftermath of what he and Chloe did together. The ironic thing is, if I could take a picture of myself right now, I know exactly how I'd frame it, how I'd want the light, and what I'd call it: 'Devotion.' Cheesy, I know, but it describes exactly what's happening here: this guy just shot himself off inside my girlfriend, and all I can do in response is help him feel better for when he tries again. And of course he's going to fuck Chloe again; she's bold and interesting and just _so _much hotter than me it's ridiculous. So no matter how much I'm squirming and shifting from side to side and noticing how uncomfortably constricting my jeans are, my whole purpose here is to clean him up so he can fuck my girlfriend in front of me.  
  
_It's all I'm good for, anyway._  
  
It's not even like he had gotten me undressed. Chloe's completely and utterly naked, but he hasn't shown the slightest bit of interest in any part of me besides my mouth. He hadn't even talked to me. Just taken his cum-covered cock out of Chloe's pussy and pressed it against my face.  
  
Well, that's not quite true. He told me that I wasn’t allowed to masturbate to the sight of him fucking my girlfriend. Even before he started. Like he _knew_ how hot I’d find it.  
  
And it was hot. It was hella hot. I can _feel_ how wet and tight and clinging my panties are around my pussy. If I was by myself, I’d be masturbating like crazy. If I was with Chloe, we’d be trying to kiss and touch each other. But here, with this man, my hands are pressed against my thighs, or wrapped around his cock. And that's _it_. I’m going to clean my girlfriend off of him, just so he can go use the sexy, amazing, cool, wonderful Chloe all over again.  
  
And I’m not going to do anything but watch.  
  
Maxine Caulfield cock-cleaning service, that's me. I take a break from bobbing my head up and down to lick and lap along his length, brushing the tangle of his pubic hair out of my way so I can get all of him. It's so hot in here; the air is heady with the musty old recliner he's leaning back into as I service him, the smell of sex from him and Chloe, sweat and taboo and frustration. I keep my hands assiduously on his thighs as I continue licking - can't do anything that might lead to temptation to disobey him. Otherwise what's the point? It'd majorly suck if he didn't permit me to watch him fuck Chloe next time.  
  
"How is it, Max? As good for you as it was for me?" Chloe is still panting heavily, but she's recovered enough to lean over the side of the bed and watch me in turn.  
  
By now, I've returned to dutifully bobbing my head up and down the thick shaft, so I don't immediately reply, but the way he's looking down at me tells me he wants me to answer too.  
  
"Yeah." I exhale and lick my lips as I reluctantly pull away from the cock. "I mean, I think so, anyway. I love sucking cocks."  
  
That last sentence felt a little tacked on, but it's what he wants to hear, so it had to be said. My recitation complete, I look up at him, awaiting further instruction: does he want me to continue, or is it time to watch him claim my girlfriend a second time?  
  
He smiles down at me, and pulls his cock out of my mouth. I close my eyes and shiver as he wipes himself clean on my face, my own drool getting smeared across my features. Then he stands up and pushes past me, not even saying another word.  
  
"Oh!" Chloe squeaks as she's pushed back down onto the bed. I swallow around the lump in my throat, watching my girlfriend spread her legs for a man. "Oh man, oh, wow!"  
  
Chloe sounds so _happy_ as she starts to get fucked again. I can hear the lewd sounds she's making, as her wet pussy wraps around his cock. My fingers tighten, digging into my jeans as I feel the _ache_, the need inside of my own pussy. Fuck, I’m so _horny_. And I can't do a thing about it. Just watch and listen and see my girlfriend getting fucked into a happy stupor right in front of me.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Chloe," I say, my voice distorted as I stare hungrily. "This is what you deserve."  
  
This is what Chloe deserves, maybe. But what about me? Am I getting what _I_ deserve? The scary thing is, maybe I am.  
  
I probably am getting what I deserve. After all, isn't this whole situation my fault, in a way? Whatever Chloe's looking for in a partner, whatever she's getting from this guy...  
  
_A big, thick, wonderful cock inside her, for one thing_  
  
...is something that I've failed to give her. What's the term from English class for this sort of thing? Poetic justice? Something like that. It's only fitting that I sit here, staring in rapt fascination at the sight of a hard, throbbing cock plunging into my girlfriend's pussy, unable to tend to my own. The contrast between how this guy is treating Chloe and how he's treating me tells me everything I need to know about my own worth. At the end of the day, I'm good for nothing but cleaning up after my betters. The smartest thing to do would be to accept it, and get used to being in my rightful place.  
  
My hips start moving, dragging my jeans against the floor in a futile attempt to rub myself. I want Chloe so badly, right now - but even more than that, I want a cock inside me, too.  
  
I want a dick inside of me. I need it like I need to breathe. But how can I _earn_ it? What can I do that will show that I deserve to get fucked like Chloe's getting fucked? He knows I _want_ a cock, but how to display that I deserve a fuck? Assuming a twisted pervert like me can ever deserve something like that.  
  
The thoughts chase themselves around inside of my mind as I watch him fuck Chloe. My breathing is almost as ragged as theirs, as my body twitches and pulses, watching the thick shaft slide in and out of Chloe's tight, wet pussy. It's so hot. And Chloe's enjoying herself so much.  
  
And what will happen after he cums? Will I have to lick him clean again? Will I have to lick _Chloe_ clean? Will I have to take care of them both? But maybe, just maybe, if I do a good enough job, he'll take mercy on me. Take mercy on me and fuck me like I _need_ to be fucked. Like how Chloe is getting fucked.   
  
Because I know that's the only way I’m going to cum.


End file.
